destinyofspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons Summit
Dragons Summit is the first Daily Raid Event in Destiny of Spirits. DoS Website: "With the ancient gods sealed once again, the world has restored its order. Yet, the peace has once again crumbled as the mighty forces of the legendary dragons gather from around the world. Only when one is truly brave enough to confront all seven of these elemental dragons, will the dragon lord "Bahamut" reveal itself. On June 19th, prepare to face the legends!"' ''What's Raid Boss Event "Dragons Summit"? It is an event where you will fight total of 8 Raid bosses which will appear on specific day of the week. Depending on your number of conquests and conquest level, you can acquire in-game points and event-exclusive Raid boss spirits. You'll get a chance to encounter Raid bosses when you complete missions on the world map. However, completing the mission does not guarantee the encounter. Raid bosses are more likely to appear farther from your base. Furthermore, they won't appear in area boss or zone boss missions. Although your spirits can challenge a Raid boss battle as long as the health is full, you need Raid Points to challenge. The Raid Points that you use will be restored as time passes. You can also restore Raid Points using Destiny Orbs. Raid boss appears only limited amount of time. So do your best to defeat bosses before they disappear! If you are defeated, your friends will automatically receive a request for help and they can also join your fight against a Raid boss. Please note that when you contribute to your friend's Raid boss battle, it counts your number of conquests, but does not influence your conquest level. Raid Bosses * ''Monday: Peluda (Event) ** Battle Skill: Deals 0.8x normal dark damage (all enemies) ** Support Skill: Increase speed under 10% hp ** ''Adds: ' 2 Peluda (hp ~300) ** Time to defeat one: 90 minutes (!) * Tuesday: Wyvern (Event) ** Battle Skill: Deals 0.8x normal fire damage (all enemies) ** Support Skill: Increase Speed ** Adds: 2 Salamander (hp ~200) ** Time to defeat one: 120 minutes * Wednesday: Leviathan (Event) ** Battle Skill: Reduce damage received by 50% for 20 seconds (on self) ** Support Skill: Increase the first damage in fight by 80% ** Adds: 2 Kelpie (hp ~200) ** Time to defeat one: 120 minutes * Thursday: Ladon (Event) ** Battle Skill: Change Element to Earth for 10 seconds (all Enemies) ** Support Skill: Reduce damage received by 10% ** Adds: 2 Chimera ** Time to defeat one: 120 minutes * Friday: Azi Dahaka (Event) ** Battle Skill: Single Target Metal Skill (deals 1.5 x normal attack power) ** Support Skill: Increase attack power ** Adds: 2 Azi Dahaka ** Time to defeat one: 90 minutes (!) * Saturday: Shin (Event) ** Battle Skill: Deals normal Earth damage (all enemies) ** Support Skill: Reduce damage received. ** Adds: 2 Shin (hp between 330 and 360) ** Time to defeat one: 90 minutes (!) * Sunday: Yinglong (Event) ** Battle Skill: Increase SPD for a short time. ** Support Skill: Increase the first damage in fight by 100% ** Adds: 2 Pegasus ** Time to defeat one: 120 minutes * Final Boss: Bahamut ** Battle Skill: Counterattack a certain number of times. ** Support Skill: Chance to counterattack ** Adds: 2 Sea Serpent ** Time to defeat one: 90 minutes (!) Boss Health All raid bosses start with a fixed amount of HP and each subsequent level the HP increases by the HP in the second table. Rewards Individual Boss Defeated Ladon (Event) , Azi Dahaka (Event) , Shin (Event) Total Bosses Defeated Conquest Level Rewards Conquest Levels refer to the rewards for defeating specific levels of specific raid bosses. These can only be earned from defeating bosses you find yourself. Each of these rewards is earned once for each boss. Category:Event